Talking to the Moon
by Jaida857
Summary: What would you do if your best friend, and your secret love, moved far away? Two lonely teens sit alone one night miles apart, and both find comfort from an unlikely source. One-shot, Phinabella, no warnings.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb, credit to Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. I also don't own the song this was based off of- that credit goes to Bruno Mars.**

**So I have a thing for one-shots recently. So what? I'd have to say, this is one of my favorites.  
><strong>

**I got the inspiration from the song "Talking to the Moon" by Bruno Mars. No, this isn't a song fic, because I won't be following the lyrics. It just... came to me while listening to it. Phineas and Isabella are both 15, and Isabella's moved away recently. They never became more than friends before it happened though, so just read to understand. Also, try to keep up with the format. Basically, normal is Isabella, italicized is Phineas. Both are in their appropriate parts of the world, I just didn't want to use the line breaker every time it switched between them, because that would be a bit much.**

* * *

><p>A single tear slid down her cheek. The young raven-haired teen stared up at the full moon in the sky from the balcony behind her house, and with no one around to see her, she felt all her worries come crashing down on her. She had never asked to leave. She had been horrified when learning that she would be moving far away from the place she grew up, all because her mother got a job offer in Florida. Of course, it was very nice there, but did she care? Not one bit. All Isabella wanted was to be back home in Danville, where she belonged, surrounded by her friends.<p>

_Miles and miles away, a young red-haired boy was doing much the same as she was. Instead of on a balcony, he was sitting on a high branch in the tree in his backyard. The full moon reflected against his tears. He would never have cried with anyone around; not even he was brave enough for that. But alone at night, he wasn't afraid to let everything out. After all, he had a lot to be sad about. His best friend since forever had just moved away. No longer would she come over every day with her bright, happy smile, and encourage him to be more than he could be. Phineas didn't know how things would be now that she wasn't with him anymore._

Isabella sighed, and suddenly, she felt very lonely. She eventually gave up on trying to distract herself, and just let her mind wander over those wonderful days in the place she came from. All those summer days full of crazy inventions and fantastic adventures and being around the people she cared about. And now it was gone.

_Phineas closed his eyes and lifted his head up to the sky. A cool summer breeze rustled the leaves gently, but it wasn't enough to take his mind off of her. Ever since she left, there had been nothing else he could think about. He wasn't sure if he wanted to though; thinking of her was the only thing that made it as if she were still there with him. And what he wouldn't give for that to be true._

Everything was almost too calm for Isabella. She didn't like it to be this quiet, maybe because with who she had lived across from before, silence never lasted longer than a few seconds. She looked up at the sky. The moon sat there, full and shining, as if her only companion. But to her, even it looked different than it had in Danville. She knew it was the same moon as they were seeing back home, but with home so far away, it was like she was in a completely different world. She would give anything to go back.

_The inventor opened his eyes, and he stared at the shining ball of white light in the sky. Funny, but it almost looked as if it were actually looking back. He knew that was impossible, but it made him feel less lonely. That was nice, because even while he had been surrounded by his family for days, without her there, he felt like he was the only one on the planet. Florida was so far away; too far away for him. If she had still been within a few hours drive, he would have been taking a bus down every weekend just to be with her. But she was too far._

Isabella felt another tear slide down her cheek. Her mind was filled with memories of him, and it hurt. Because almost every memory involved him not noticing her. She had tried to hard for years and years to get him to think of her as more than friends, but she had moved away before he could ever know.

_Phineas didn't even bother to control his tears. It wasn't like it mattered. He needed to be able to let it out every once in a while. Not only was his best friend gone, but she had gone before he could let her know what she truly meant to him. And now, he would never get to tell her._

She felt a sudden need for someone to talk to. Someone to pour her heart out to. But it was past midnight, and her mother wouldn't be awake, not that Isabella would have gone to her anyways. She needed someone to talk to who would listen without saying anything back. She looked up again, and realized that she had the perfect companion.

_Phineas almost went and woke up his brother, but at this time of night, he wouldn't appreciate being woken up, simply to listen to his brother rambling on and on. What he needed wasn't someone to comfort him, but someone to listen to him without replying. His brother wouldn't be like that; not after he had begun talking way more often. And looking up the sky, the lonely boy found exactly what he needed._

"I wasn't ready to leave," she was saying. "I wasn't ready to have everything change. I definitely wasn't ready to leave him. Not before telling him how I feel."

"_I never had the chance to tell her," he said to his sky-loft companion. "She moved on too soon. I never got to tell her what she means to me."_

"He was the most amazing boy I had ever met. Everywhere he went he brought hope and happiness. Without him here, that's all gone."

"_She was unlike anyone I'd known before. Always up for any challenge you could throw at her. It always motivated me to do my best too, but she's not here, and I now can't find a reason to try."_

"If I could see him one more time, I would tell him. No more time to be nervous about it, no more time to worry. I'd tell him everything I wanted to tell him before it was too late."

"_If there was one last thing I could say to her, it would be what I've been wanting to say for too many years. I waited too long, and I lost my chance, and now she'll never know."_

"How he changed my life. How he made me feel like I could do anything."

"_How without trying, she changed the way I looked at life. How she made me see more clearly."_

"I'd tell him one thing. One simple thing, if I could."

"_I'd tell her those three simple words that mean so much more."_

"I love you," whispered Isabella. She fell silent after that, knowing that she had said all she needed to. It had helped, talking to someone who would only listen. Feeling better than she had before, she turned around and made her way back inside, but not before thanking her faithful companion.

"_I love you," Phineas said simply. Feeling he had said all he needed to, he climbed carefully down the tree and walked into the house. But before he closed the glass door, he turned around, and gazed up at the shining moon. Inside, some part of him was telling him that someone else was listening. Someone who felt the same way as he did._

* * *

><p><strong>I LOVE how this turned out. <strong>


End file.
